


Hidden Kinks

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim has kinks or sex positions that he’s always wanted to try out, but he’s scared Kon might find them weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Kinks

“You’re hiding something from me.” Kon says it playfully, not really expecting a reaction from Tim. He expects a roll of blue eyes and a sarcastic comment, not a sudden stiffening of the entire body from Tim.  
  


Kon is suddenly grateful for the fact that they’re naked underneath the sheets or else, he’s pretty sure that Tim would have been half way across the room already. Instead, Tim digs his fingers into the sheets and doesn’t meet Kon’s eyes.  
  


A smidgen of worry and panic creeps into his heart, wondering what Tim is hiding. “Tim?” he asks slowly, “What is it?”  
  


“It’s nothing.” Tim replies stiffly, body still but heart racing.  
  


“No, no it’s not.” Kon props himself up on one elbow, placing his hand on top of Tim’s chest before he speaks, “Tell me…”  
  


“It’s nothing.” Tim insists, batting Kon’s hand away before he tries to slide out of bed. But Kon follows, sitting behind Tim on his knees before wrapping his arms around the smaller man.   
  


“Please?” he tries again, more worried now as Tim tries to get out of Kon’s grip. “Is it me?” he asks.  
  


Tim gives him a half irritated look, “It’s not you. Please let me go.”  
  


“Not until you tell me what you’re not telling me.” Kon paused for a moment to take in the grammatically incorrect statement before going on. “Is it something bad?”  
  


Tim pauses for a moment, “No.” he admits.   
  


“Then what is it?” Kon asks. “C’mon…please tell me?”  
  


His shoulders slump slightly, “It’s…it’s silly.”  
  


“I still want to know.” Kon pushes, arms tightening around Tim’s shoulders. He feels the sigh reverberate against him. Tim’s head dips down, long hair hiding most of his face from Kon’s curious gaze.  
  


The long silence that follows makes him think that perhaps Tim is simply waiting him out. But then his soft voice breaks the quiet. “There’s…some things about me…that I haven’t told you.”  
  


Kon waits for more, feeling a cold hand take hold of his heart and squeeze.   
  


Tim’s voice grows smaller, shoulders slumping further with every word. “There’s…emm…” He runs an agitated hand through his hair, showing off his pink cheeks for a moment before they hide again behind his hair. “I’ve wanted to…do more with you.”  
  


That makes him blink in confusion, the cold feeling in his chest momentarily forgotten. “Do…more?” he asks slowly.  
  


Tim doesn’t say anything but the back of his neck turns pink. It takes a few seconds before it clicks. Kon’s mouth falls open slightly, “Oh. You mean…Oh.” Tim’s blush spreads over his shoulders as Kon considers this new bit of information.  
  


Curiosity wins out over everything else. Sliding forward so that he’s fully pressed up against Tim’s back, Kon whispers into Tim’s ear. “What did you have in mind? Cause I could be convinced to do it y’ know…”  
  


The slap to his arm is more familiar response but the small grateful smile he catches on Tim’s face, makes it more special. But he slides his arms down around Tim’s waist and repeats his words, making him more huskier. Accompanied with his fingers sliding down Tim’s abs, Kon is pretty sure that he’ll get an answer soon.  
  


When Tim’s face turns towards his, Kon offers his ear without a word. His eyebrows shoot up at Tim’s whispered words and he gives Tim a surprised look. Tim looks uncomfortable underneath the look, clearly regretting opening his mouth and heart.  
  


“I seriously love you.” Kon comments, feeling a tad breathless when he kisses Tim’s bewildered expression. “We’re totally doing that right now, screw the whole world.”


End file.
